


The quiet night

by Astrid_Blizzard



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Male Slash, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Blizzard/pseuds/Astrid_Blizzard
Summary: For Erelzar being Dovakhin and master of robbery, it was a very rare respite between salvation of Nirn, which he had been waiting for so long. Only one night, but he will be able to be alone with his thoughts.





	The quiet night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and the author will be happy to reviews!

The quiet starry night. The cold north wind barely sways the emerald foliage. An owl hoots somewhere in the distance, and Dunmer Erelzar sprawls on the soft grass, listening to the pacified sounds of Mother Nature and watching the shining stars and moons dimly lighting the area. He enjoyed this peace, as if the Universe itself deigned to him in this. For Erelzar being Dovakhin and master of robbery, it was a very rare respite between salvation of Nirn, which he had been waiting for so long. Only one night, but he will be able to be alone with his thoughts.

«Stop lying idle. Let's go to have fun», there was a bored voice from a staff in the shape of a rose, which lay near to the Dragonborn.

The peaceful expression on elf’s face suddenly became gloomy.

«Get out», Dunmer responded and pushed the daedric artifact away from him.

«How dare you talk with the Lord like that?» the cursed staff has been enveloped by soft purple light, from which Daedra’s figure of Debauchery appeared, dressed in a black robe with a blood-red cloak. «After all, I can be angry»

Erelzar frowned even more, rolled his red eyes and turned over on his side, just not to see this annoying face.

«Uh, hey» said Sanguin, «you haven't performed a feat in my honor for a long time»

«You think you have it?» elf snorted, «you are not a young lady to perform a feat in the name of you. Get out from here. Now!»

«I gave you this staff for you having some fun, and all you do is suffering with nonsense. Tell me, why did you need to join this Guild of Thieves? Do you think Nocturnal will give you a skeleton key and make you an invincible thief? Or why do you need this Crazy Brotherhood? They make Sithis sick, and this Night Moth...»

«I told you to get out from here”, dunmer interrupted, still lying with his back to the prince.

It would seem that how a pitiful mortal dares talk so impertinently with Lord of Debauchery himself. Sanguine, if desired, could break spine of this insolent fellow with two fingers, and give an unholy artifact to a more complaisant person, as other Daedra usually do. However, he was different from his pompous brothers and sisters. He was not interested in the limp puppets, who arrange bloody rituals in the name of the Dark Gods and gladly sacrifice all those, on whom was pointed by the Prince. He preferred to observe the life of mortals, occasionally introducing into their drab everyday life a drop of daedric fun, which later puts the life of the unfortunate in jeopardy, but as they say, the game is worth the candle.

However, this «chosen one» deliberately does not want to have fun as the Lord wants. Of course he can make elf execute orders, but what a pleasure it is if a mortal will not do it on his own free will. It is much more interesting to awaken a desire having fun in Dovakhin than to simply deprive him of his will and force him to dance to the tune.

Sanguine deeply sighed and lay down near Erelzar, put hands behind head and looking at the starry sky. Everything also hoots owl, the trees rustles by foliage, and the grass pleasantly tickles the skin. Sanguine forgot a long time ago about what it feels like to carefree rest and look at the sky, enjoying the gentle touch of the wind. And there was some magic of its own.

«You know», the Lord began to say, «There's something in it»

In response, he heard only a displeased grin. The Prince looked toward dunmer, watching the moonlight shine like silver on colorless hair. He gently stroked the light strands of hair by his clawed fingers, and this action was not left unnoticed.

«Prostitutes in the Myriad Realms of Revelry aren’t enough for you?» Erelzar abruptly removed the Daedra's hand from head and, turning face to the Prince, angrily looked into dark gray, almost black, unhuman eyes.

«And you think I keep only prostitutes?» Daedra exposing fangs in an insidious smile and slyly squinting, moved closer to elf. - By the way, not only women want me.

«Yeah, but also children and old people», dunmer snorted.

«Well, I'm the Prince of revelry, and revelry is not only drunkenness and dancing, but also something more interesting», Sanguine laid a clawed finger on the plump lower lip of a slightly flinching elf, which was pretty funny. «And I must say, you are just my taste».

«I’m not a roasted boar to be your taste», elf continued to frown, but he didn’t move away, thus making the Lord understand that his tricks do not work.

However, the one who reads mortals as open books could not be deceived. Sanguine wanted make Dovakin have fun, and wasn't backing down. Erelzar although tried to seem unshakable, like the Solitiude fortress, but the Lord perfectly saw how the desire had been awakening in Dragonborn. 

«Just one a non-binding night, Erelzar». - whispered Lord, scorching elf's lips by hot breath.

«You haven't been given pleasures for a long time, you need to be distracted»

«I'll decide somehow without you» Dovakin answered in a whisper, covering his eyes, «You should agree. I'm not offering this to every man»

«Why persuade if you can take it by force? Is the Daedra not so accepted? »

«Do you want? »

«You ask again», dunmer grined, teasingly biting lower lip, than the Prince's blood was excited even more. 

«Your answer, Erelzar. Here and now», the Lord barely licked the corner mouth of Dovakhin, who caught his playful tongue with lips, drawing Daedra into a kiss. 

Sanguine, rejoicing over this little victory, ran his hot tongue up the inner surface of elf's smooth teeth, and then walked along another's tongue, intertwining with it. He buried his fingers in silver hair, pulling the mortal closer to himself and making the kiss deeper. Erelzar was not even against such an outcome of events. Perhaps Daedra was right, and right now he needed this connection. The Prince, slowly moving his tongue along Dunmer's upper lip and slightly biting it by fangs, abruptly pulled away and hang over the hard-breathing Dovakhin, enjoying the way his chest lifted with every breath and the tongue licks his already dry lips. Sanguine was very pleased with the fruits of his labors.

The Lord began to unbutton the sturdy leather straps that held the Nightingale armor of Erelzar.

«You're Daedra, why don't you use your magic to speed up the process?» Dovakin inquired, watching how the hands of Prince deftly free him from armor.

Sanguine leaned down to the sharp ear and whispered sweetly with a smile of echidna:

«That's more interesting»

The Lord bit a soft earlobe and draw off it off slightly, listening with  
rapture how his favorite sighed noisily. One hand was continuing to straighten out with tight clasps, and the other stroking the rough, light-gray skin of elf's cheek, sometimes scratching it with sharp claws. Daedra tried to be gentle, to stretch pleasure, struggling with animal instinct, which appeared somewhere in the lower abdomen, and then diverged throughout the body by a pleasant wave of goosebumps. When he heard the sound of a click, which made the last unbuttoned strap, Sanguine immediately hurried to bare the excited body, which smelled of blood and forest. How many people were killed by this nimble and insidious elf, the Lord could not even imagine, but one thing he knew for sure - he was going crazy for it. Prince studied every tense muscle on his victim and, grinning, slightly touched his appealing ashen lips.

In this time, Dovakhin, burrowing with one hand into the resin hair, and the other - pulling his seducer by the neck, pulled him into a passionate kiss, allowing the prompt tongue to penetrate further, which Sanguine was pleasantly surprised by. He did not refuse himself and his favorite to the forbidden pleasure and obeyed the desire, but elf suddenly decided to take the lead and began pushing his tongue persistently into Daedra’s mouth, scratch his acute fangs and giving the kiss a taste of blood, causing the Prince to descend crazy and desire more. The Lord greadly gulped a lavishly presented treat, biting his partner's tongue and enjoying the warm red drops mixed with saliva, which rolling down his throat, causing uncontrollable lust, because of which Sanguine was blowing hot and cold. 

Getting enought enjoying of kissing, the Prince pulled away, at last licked a few drops of blood from the lips of obstinate elf, who stretched the corners of lips in a lewd smile.

«You got what you wanted, Daedra», he said it with sugary voice, “Seduced the most dangerous robber and hero of Tamriel in one person. You are terrible».

«And it says one who himself seduced me?» the Dark God laughed and moved by claws along Dovakin's neck, leaving long, thin scratches on it and immediately licking desired blood, catching barely audible mellifluous groan.

The Lord did not linger in one place and began to lay a wet path of kisses to the clavicles, pressing his fingers on the hard nipples of elf, who shuddered from unexpected touches, than amused his seducer even more. The prince walked down the chest with his hand, then across the strained belly of the Dragonborn and penetrated his tight pants, squeezing the sensitive flesh. Sanguine forced Erelzar to whine languidly, caressing his penis with his fingers and probing every swollen vein. Red eyes, half-closed with white eyelashes, lips swollen from kissing, on which droplets of fresh blood glittered, billowing chest with every heavy sigh and moan — all this was making mad the prince intoxicated with lust. With a roar, he slightly touched the left dark gray nipple, biting it through to blood and suck it in along with scarlet drops. Dovakhin hissed in pain, but did not repel the tormentor, and only running his fingers more into his long coal hair, instinctively spreading his legs wider. Taking this as an invitation, the Lord abruptly pulled away from dunmer, pulled off his tight greaves and threw off that damned robe, appearing before his favorite in a negligee. As it was supposed, Daedra had well-built body - sculpted, rock-hard pecs muscles, wide chest and strong arms made Dovakhin feel the weak mortal creature. Black skin, painted with head-to-toe scarlet tattoos, barely glittered in the moonlight, and eyes, shining with cold gray steel, slyly looked straight into the face of Erelzar, who reached out to Sanguin. But the Lord gently took his palm and kissed the rough skin on his wrist, and then he sank to his knees in front of dunmer, sliding a claw along the tender skin of his penis.

«Sanguine ...» elf groaned, fearing that their game would go too far.

However, the Prince only grinned and continued to drive his claw along the entire length of the trunk from bottom to top, touching the urethra opening on the blood-filled glans, from which a thick, whitish fluid flowed out. With each languid sigh, the desire to roughly take Dovakihn grew more and more, but even the Dark God had his own principles - first take pleasure in the victim, and then make his surrender to you without a trace. The lord clasped the hot glans with black dry lips, using his tongue to smutch viscous sperm, and Dragonborn's body, obeying to instinct, bend back strongly, as if struck by an invisible lightning, and a protracted moan escaped from his open mouth. Due to the fact that Dunmer hadn't already in intimacy more than a month, his sensitive body was languishing in caresses, which was good for Prince, starved for the forbidden pleasure.

Who would have thought that the nationwide hero who destroyed Alduin, became a first-class assassin and real nightmare of moneymen, would now moan like a decent whore under the Daedric god. If someone will know about it, Dovakhin will be stoned, previously beaten to insensibility. But this fear even more excited both Erelzar and the Lord himself, whose action also would not go unnoticed among the pantheon of the Dark Gods. They both risked their status, but now, when a stellar warm night as if gives permission for their relationship, it didn't matter to them. 

Sanguine continued to play with the flesh, clutching favorite's hips and spread his legs. Prince's tongue deftly walked from the urethra to the base of the penis and ran a wet path between the testicles. Dovakin bit his palm, just not to moan from the encroaching tide of pleasure. He did not even think that the selfish Lord would try so hard to please someone. Covering his eyes, Daedra began to bite the skin of the right testicle, and the left was squeezed in the palm of his hand. He was carefully listening to the sweet moans of the libertine and getting excited even more. The boiling blood of the Dark God with a powerful stream rushed down the abdomen through the vessels, causing the penis to painfully erect. The seductive look of Erelzar, the tart smell of blood and the salty taste of sperm droplets on his lips drove Sanguine crazy. He himself succumbed to temptation for the first time and squeezed the favorite's scrotum, and his mouth completely swallowed elf's dick. The silence of the night was pierced by the indecent moan, which flurried the Prince to shiver, who wanted to hear these lustful sounds forever.

Daedra freed the aching organ from its mouth, then swallowed it again, squeezing its elastic flesh by throat and sometimes painfully scratching the skin with its teeth, why elf seemed to be thrown at the very peak of crazy pleasure. Drops of scarlet blood, mixed with viscous semen, streamed down the tense flesh, which the lord eagerly licked like precious drops of water in a ruthless desert. But even that was not enough for him. Listening to the heavy sighs and voluptuous moans, he began to grope for an elastic ring of muscles with two fingers between the buttocks. Erelzar's heart pounded furiously, transfering this mad rythm to his ears, and his knees quivered slightly. Dunmer did not understand what he was doing and, spreading his legs wider, lifted the resilient ass upwards, rude sliping into a hot space, but Sanguine was absolutely not against it. The lord decided to wait a little with stretching of his lover, until he to spray sperm in order to throw him again into the abyss of debauchery.  
The prince, reveling in the way Dovakin’s trembling voice was turning into scream, began to feign pushes with his mouth, speeding up the pace and almost choking with a pulsating member that he was slamming so hard into the throat.

«Sangui-i-i-ine!» cried the Dragonborn and, firmly grasping Daedra's horns and making the last deep jolt, abundantly came and filling his mouth with hot sperm.

The Lord almost choked, but he swallowed everything that Erelzar generously gave him. Elf breathed loudly, watching the torturer freeing the still hard organ from his mouth, at last kissing the sperm-soaked glans. The prince licked lips, smeared with bitter seed and blood, and with an insidious grin and with a feline grace, crawled to his victim who did not understand because of tide an orgasm. In the bright red eyes of Dunmer there was not a single hint of adequacy, and in a fit of passion he snuggled lips to Sanguine’s salty lips, and clutched at his muscular shoulders. The prince gladly deepened the kiss and pressed his trembling body to himself, his hand descended on the back, to the elastic buttocks. He pulled away from wet lips, stretching a shiny thread of saliva.

«I gave you pleasure, now it's your turn», Sanguine ran his finger over the ashen lips, of which a heavy sigh came out.

«Then why are you still standing and doing nothing?» - Erelzar grinned.

«Wow, I apparently ruined you, invincible hero of Tamriel»

«Don't you like it?»

«I do like it more, than you can imagine», the Lord pressed down on the favorite’s lower lip, who opened his mouth, allowing his agile fingers to penetrate there.

A playful tongue moistened them, and red eyes, in which the gambling light played, looked into the gray eyes opposite. Licking his lips, Sanguine pulled out wet fingers from elf's mouth and, lowering palm across grey back, and then spreading his elastic buttocks. He found the tight muscular ring by fingertips, slowly rubbed it, and then slipped with his finger the hot inside. Dunmer grimaced and gathered up.

«I'm the first one, are you?» Daedra seriously asked and dunmer received a short nod. «Relax and trust me»

«Could you trust Daedric Lord yourself?” уlf hissed, nose buried in the neck of the Lord and breathing on the black skin.

«Only if he was handsome man like me», the Lord carefully and quickly put Erelzar on the grass, without taking out finger.

Elf looked at the Dark God incredulously and wanted to protest, but the discomfort in the anus prevented him from saying anything. Daedra pushed his finger deeper, clutching his sensitive nipple with black lips and gently drawing him into himself to distract Dovakin from discomfort. He drove his tongue around the hardened nipple, bite it, while gently inserting the second finger inside hot body, and then - the third. Erelzar moaned sweetly, and his white eyebrows came together on the bridge of the nose. Elf was losing patience, but he did not reject the Prince, who really tried to be careful. The lord slowly began to move his fingers in the hot body, stretching the taut anus.

Dull pain gradually increased in the anus, and sharp claws, scratching the delicate mucous membrane, only strengthened it. Sanguine snapped his tongue and began to search for the cherished point. He moved his fingers in different directions, until he hit the same sensitive bump, and Dovakhin bent backwards, squeezing the grass with his fingers. Having praised himself for his accuracy, Daedra began to accelerate and stretch the taut anus until he found the favorite was ready to take considerable size flesh into himself. Then he took fingers out of the anus with the frustrated elf's moan and hold his lustful face up by the chin. Without further ado Erelzar realized that the prince, which licked lips, wanted from him, and knelt before impressive sized black penis.

«Are you going to shove it into me?» dunmer arched in surprise.

«Are you against?» Sanguine answered the question with a question.

«You break me with this spear into equal halves!»

«Do you want step back before reaching the end? I thought the fearless hero of Tamriel stop at nothing», the Prince slyly smiled, stroking cheek of frown Dovakhin, «Or am I wrong?»

Elven pride and honor were hurt, but he could not bear it and, arrogantly chuckled, widely ran his tongue along the entire length of the black penis, forcing the Lord to moan and laugh a little. Even Sanguine wasn't like the other Dark gods, there was one trait which inherented them all - cunning. Erelzar diligently licked the erect organ, running his hand over it and smearing saliva. He paid attention to the glans, playing with it and teasing the oozing urethra by tongue. The lord threw back his head and with satisfied smiling exhaled the hot steam from his mouth. He launched hand in hair shining under the silver light of the moon and began to set the rhythm to elf. Dovakhin grasped the hips of dissolute Daedra and obeyed him, swallowing and letting red-hot flesh out of his mouth at the right temp, but could not take it completely to himself, reaching only the middle of the length. Then the Lord began to push harder on his head, slipping along hot throat. Dunmer dug into the muscles of the stubborn Prince by nails, wheezing and letting Sanguine know that he was suffocating. However, Daedra did not pay attention to it and continued to rape the victim’s mouth, speeding up the movements of the hips, breathing heavily from pleasure and completely forgot that not all mortals can accept such big penis. After a few pushes, Daedric sperm as erupting lava flowed down Dovakhin's throat, burning its mucosa. Dunmer abruptly pulled away from Sanguine’s organ, loudly coughing and holding on to burning throat.

Daedra leaned over to his favorite, whose red eyes flew sparks and tears from unbearable burning pain.

«Sorry, I completely forgot about it», the anxious Lord locked the right palm around Erelzar’s neck.  
Gradually, the pain began to subside, as if something from the inside gently warmed the burnt mucous.

Daedra are not just considered to be dangerous creatures - in addition to the cunning and insidious nature, they had some anatomical features, for example, tall growth, hot blood and semen burning from over-excitement. Sanguine for all his rich experience has never crippled anyone in this way, not counting bites and bruises. Apparently, this elf caused special feelings in the Prince.

«You wanted to kill me?» Erelzar dropped the clawed hand from his neck.  
«No, I just wanted you», said Sanguine honestly, «wanted too much»  
«You are really monster...»  
«Do you want to stop?»  
«I don’t think that it would stop you», dunmer snorted, laying on the grass and spreading his legs wide, «I'm stronger than you think. Do what you will, Daedra»

To say that Sanguine was surprised means not to say nothing. He did not expect that Dovakhin, tormented by his “caresses”, would decide to continue this insane and even dangerous for mortal life connection. But he did not intend to abandon his plans, but took a note of not losing his head for this rough night and accidentally not killing a nationwide hero in a fit of passion.

The Lord, grinning, grabbed Dovakhin's wrists with one hand and threw it over his head, pressed him to the ground with a dead grip. The favorite just smiled and closed his eyes, preparing to withstand a painful attack. Daedra began to smear the remnants of the cooled sperm on penis by free hand, kissing, as if apologizing, the upper lip of the Dragonborn.

Breaking the kiss, Sanguine licked his fingers and smeared prepared anus. Erelzar maximally relaxed the muscles of his body and prepared for the inevitable. The prince put a thick member to the anus and began to slowly enter, stretching the elastic dark gray muscle ring. Dovakhin took a deep breath, and the glans quickly and painlessly overcame this obstacle. The lord stopped for a moment to get him used to the unusual sensations, and only when Dunmer made a short nod, Dark God had continued to move forward, expanding the taut anus. The further Daedra was coming in, the more the anus was stretching, causing in Erelzar instead of substantial discomfort, an excruciating pain. It seemed to him that he would now be torn to pieces, but it was too late to retreat. When the enormous size of the flesh completely entered, the walls of the anus exceeded the threshold of elasticity and ruptured, responding by dagger pain, piercing to the brain. Dunmer, biting his lower lip, made a loud moan and clenched his hands into fists until the knuckles were turned white. The Prince stopped any movements and was realy thinking of pulling out his penis, however, elf, as if having guessed this, firmly gripped the muscular torso with feet and filtered through tightly clenched teeth only one thing, «Do it!»

It was not necessary to repeat to Sanguine twice. He began slowly moving inside, irritating the bleeding anus. From the wild pain Dragonborn wanted to scream and beg for mercy, but elf turned out to be a very tough guy. Despite the fact that he was smaller and physically weaker than his immortal partner, he bravely endured these mockeries, trying to prove to himself that he was not a weakling, as arrogant Daedra considered him to be. However, the Prince was thinking only about not losing his head from crazy sensations, when hot elastic anus lovingly squeezed a huge hard member. The prince tried very hard to control himself, but his consciousness for the first time refused to obey him, and he began to speed up without thinking about his actions. Each push accompanied by with a squish and a slap of a jumping scrotum about the buttocks of dunmer, who was trying to move his hips towards him. The lord released Dovakhin hands and clutched at his buttocks with his claws, lifting ass of elf, who grasped the black horns with his fingers.

The Prince, with hoarse growl, sank his fangs into the gray-skinned neck, biting it through to blood. Erelzar gritted his teeth in pain, but only more cuddled to the tormentor, moving towards hellish pain through tears. Literally after a couple of pushes, Dunmer's body was pierced by a pleasant sensation, making shiver, which appeared after Sanguine touched the very sensitive point. Now Dovakhin moaned loudly from indescribable pleasure, diluted by pain and blood, arching his back like a wild cat, and in order to get more of these sensations he began to accelerated pace, put on more deeply on the desired flesh. Daedra approved such a dissolute behavior of the lover and already rudely knocked into a red-hot sweaty body, banging to his prostate by glans.

Loud vulgar moans, mixed with wheezing, were heard throughout the forest, because of which boiled daedric blood. The Prince’s sober mind was intoxicated by a mortal being who squirmed and pushed towards him, overcoming unbearable pain, only to get as much perverse pleasure as possible. Elf's body was drowning in himself the flesh of the Dark God, demanding the desired seed.

«Erelzar!» the mad Sanguine snarled and with the last deep push plentifully ejaculated into dunmer, who came himself on stomach and spattered face by white substance and weakened from such a stormy entertainment.

Daedra, not going out the Dragonborn, fell directly on him, taking a deep breath. He was breathing heavily, looking at the tired face of Danmer, who lost consciousness immediately after such a bright night. Sanguine rose and put his hand on the lower part of elf's abdomen, healing internal wounds, and the other - remooved a strand of silver hair from the thin face of favorite. Having finished with the healing, the Lord leaned down on elf's forehead and gently kissed him, after which Erelzar's face was covered with bloody Daedric tattoos. The prince threw his robe over bare Dovakhin's body.

«Now you are mine, Erelzar. See you in the Myriad Realms of Revelry», the last thing that Daedric God of Debauchery whispered before dissolving into a purple haze in the air.

For the rest of the night and half of the next day, Dunmer slept soundly, and when he awoke, he first was looking around: he was lying on the same place, covered with a daedric robe, the grass also pleasantly tickled ashen skin covered with painful bites and abrasions, and the same cursed staff was lying near him.

«I didn’t fall into Oblivion and thank Sithis,” elf sighed with relief and tried to sit down, but the consequences of last night made themselves felt in the form of the most severe pain in the anus.

Remembering everything he did yesterday with the Dark God, Dovakin slapped himself on the face and, blushing, shouted into the distance, «I want you to be fucked by mace of Molag Ball, Sanguine!»

He threw off the robe, somehow put on Nightingale armor and, rising to his feet with the help of a damned stick with a weed on the end, as Dovakhin called Sanguine’s gift, and hobbled towards the Dark Brotherhood refuge, to plan the painful death of the most sophisticated Daedra in Oblivion.


End file.
